Turtle Kidnapped!
by MabellyPineedles
Summary: An old fanfic I created in 2014 but I decided to revise it and post it here. WARNING! Contains MxM Summary: Mikey and Donnie wakes up only to find out they were kidnapped.


"Ugh..."

Michelangelo slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the room and he saw Donatello, sleeping beside him.

"W-Where am I?" Mikey groaned.

When he attempted pulling his hands down, he realized they were chained.

"DONNIE, WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE'RE BOUNDED IN CHAINS!" Mikey started screaming.

Donnie awoke and he yawned.

"Mikey, you don't have to scream..."

"BUT DONNIE! LOOK AT YOURSELF! DON'T YOU NOTICE THE CHAINS AROUND YOU?!" Mikey screamed.

Donnie was shocked and he realized Mikey was right.

Soon they heard distinct male voices coming toward the door.

"Oh no! What shall we do now?" Mikey hissed.

"Just stay calm and relax," Donnie wearily replied.

Soon two figures suddenly appeared at the door.

"Well, well, look who's awake now!" A familiar voice cried.

Mikey was unable to see who's at the entrance though he found the voice a little familiar.

"Look at the little turtle! He looks adorable when bounded!" A deeper but more familiar voice mockingly said.

Mikey's eyes adjusted and saw two turtles wearing the traditional ninja suit.

The ninja with glowing green eyes unbounded Donnie and dragged him to the bench. Mikey watched in horror as the turtle smashed Donnie's shell repeatedly.

"No! STOP! STOP HURTING MY BRO!" Mikey screamed.

Donnie soon gasped and coughed blood.

"Hmmmm...Blood..." The turtle seductively said. "My absolute favorite color."

The turtle twisted him around and then began smashing his plastron.

"NO!" Mikey screamed bursting into tears.

Donnie coughed more blood and the turtle laughed.

"DONNIE! WHY DID YOU LET HIM BEAT YOU TO DEATH? WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM?!" Mikey shouted.

"It's because...I-I love him," Donnie replied weakly.

The turtle pulled him up and he gave him a bloody French kiss.

While watching, the turtle with dark blue eyes suddenly grabbed Mikey.

He unchained him and pinned him in the bench. As the turtle pinned him down, the younger turtle began kicking and struggling.

"LET ME GO, YOU FREAK!" Mikey shouted.

"Not until you taste the punishment, sissy," the older turtle replied.

He ripped Mikey's underwear and he splayed both of his legs.

"What are you doing?!" Mikey cried.

The turtle removed the lower hood covering his mouth and kissed Mikey's crotch.

Mikey started whimpering as he struggled.

The turtle soon gently inserted his tongue inside his Mikey's virgin kitty.

"HELP ME!" Mikey cried.

The other turtle broke his kiss with Donnie and dropped him in the ground.

"Time to keep your mouth shut, you asshole!" He shouted.

Without warning, the turtle shoved his dick into Mikey's mouth and began thrusting into him.

"Hey Leo, why won't you fuck this whore already?" The turtle said.

"No way, Raph. I don't want to hurt him," Leo replied smacking his lips.

Mikey gasped. He can't believe it. It was his two older brothers and they were fucking him!

Leo inserted his finger inside Mikey's pussy and he arched.

He began thrusting his finger inside, making poor Mikey wince. He somehow started to become confused whether it was pain or pleasure.

Soon, Donnie saw his two brothers torturing their little brother and his eyes widened.

"Raph! Stop!" Donnie cried.

Raph immediately pulled his dick from Mikey's mouth and he gasped.

Raph threw himself to Donnie and forcefully gave him hickeys.

"DONNIE!" Mikey shouted.

"Mikey, stay calm!" Donnie replied firmly as he let out a few moans.

Leo soon removed his wet finger inside Mikey's slit. Soon he forcefully inserted his erection inside him.

"Leo...please...AH~!" Mikey moaned.

As Leo thrust, Mikey watched as Raph gently penetrated Donnie.

"Ah~!" He cried.

Mikey became a little jealous upon seeing Donnie and Raph.

"Why is he gentle to Donnie?" Mikey thought.

He turned to Leo and shouted, "LEO! I HATE YOU!"

Leo's eyebrows raised.

"IT'S VERY UNFAIR! YOU GUYS TORTURED ME WHILE DONNIE GOT ALL THE LOVE AND PLEASURE!" Mikey shouted as tears ran down to his cheeks.

"Oh, really?" Raph said. "You want a fair game, huh? So be it."

Raph removed his dick from Donnie and reinserted it forcefully. Donnie screamed as blood gushed from his slit.

The two older turtles rapidly rammed against the two younger turtles and both of them started screaming in pain.

"I REGRET WHAT I'VE SAID!" Mikey screamed.

While it was very painful for Mikey and Donnie, the two older turtles seemed to enjoy it.

"Raph...W-Why?" Donnie mumbled.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart. I need to do this because of your little sissy brother," Raph said.

He hugged him briefly and he slowed down a little.

A little later, they all reached their climax. Leo and Raph rammed against them really hard and when they were close, they removed their cocks from their pussies, squirting cum on their faces and bodies.

After that, both of them were traumatized with the experience and burst out crying.

"I'm really sorry, sweetie! I'm really sorry," Raph said as he hugged him tightly.

Mikey scoffed and scowled.

"That's so unfair man! Are you guys already boyfriends?" Mikey asked.

"Of course! Can't you see?" Raph replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, man. At least Leo's gonna give me a nice blowjob," He scoffed.

"You've said it," Leo said.

Without warning, Leo shoved his dick inside Mikey's mouth and he was shocked.

"How'd ya like that, huh?" Leo said.

The older turtle started thrusting inside Mikey's mouth and he gagged a bit.

"Mmmphh..." Mikey moaned.

Donnie and Raph watched as Leo thrust into the younger turtle's mouth.

Mikey's eyes soon rolled up and Leo smirked.

"Seems like you're enjoying it, huh?" He said.

He went faster and Mikey's eyes widened.

"MMMPHHH!" Mikey screamed.

He grasped the older turtle's legs and squeezed his eyes shut.

Cum burst inside Mikey's mouth and his eyes shot open.

Mikey immediately pushed him away and gasped. He scrambled a few inches away from him and coughed.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Leo asked.

"Tie that turtle up and spank him," Raph said.

Leo pushed Mikey down the bench and tied both of his hands.

"That's not fair! Why does Donnie get all the...OW!" Mikey screamed when he felt a whack with the paddle.

Raph began caressing Donnie's legs and he moaned.

Meanwhile, Mikey was soon gagged then Leo repeatedly whacked with the paddle.

"MMPHH! MMMMMPPHHH!" He cried.

"Stop squirming you little shit!" Leo yelled as he struck him harder.

Raph slowly entered Donnie again, making him whimper.

"Does it hurt, babe?" Raph asked.

Donnie shook his head as he smiled.

Leo violently struck Mikey until he's all bruised and his shell cracked. Soon he picked up a mace-shaped dildo and inserted it inside Mikey's pussy. He started screaming as the spikes painfully started scratching the internal walls.

Donnie soon stopped Raph and looked away.

"What is it, babe?" Raph asked.

"Can you lick my slit?" Donnie asked shyly.

Raph smirked and removed his cock from him. Soon he opened his little kitty and started licking it.

"Ooh~!" Donnie moaned as he arched.

Mikey started crying as blood poured out from his entrance. When Leo stopped, he angrily kicked the turtle in the crotch.

"OW!" Leo cried.

Raph licked Donnie's pussy deeper and the turtle moaned louder.

"It's so good! Aah..." Donnie moaned.

Meanwhile, Leo rammed inside Mikey again. The younger turtle was filled with jealousy as he watch the other two turtles have sex.

"I'm so going to punch that filthy slut after this!" Mikey thought.

Donnie's eyes rolled up as he soon felt the climax.

"I'm coming!" Donnie cried.

Transparent fluid squirted into Raph's mouth and he cleaned him up.

Moments later, Leo reached him climax also came inside Mikey.

When Mikey was free from the ropes, he screamed then tackled Donnie. They tumbled down the bench and started a catfight.

"You slut! Why are you so unfair!?" Mikey shouted.

"It wasn't my fault that your session is unfair, bitch!" Donnie shouted.

They wrestled and scratched each other on the floor. Mikey got on top of him then started banging his head against the concrete floor, however Donnie managed to switch positions and he began choking him on the neck.

Mikey kicked Donnie's crotch and he winced. They rolled over and Mikey punched him on the face.

"Wanna be fair? I'll be fair!" Donnie shouted.

He pulled down the turtle's head down and kissed him. Mikey was shocked. He felt a warm tongue slither inside his mouth and began enjoying the French kiss.

"Look at those two sluts," Leo said.

"That's hot," Raph replied as he started jerking off.

After the two turtles kissed, Mikey began grinding his pussy against Donnie's.

"M-Mikey," Donnie moaned.

"Am I good? Huh?" Mikey asked quite enthusiastically.

Mikey moaned and started kissing the turtle again.

Donnie immediately came and was shortly followed by Mikey.

"Hey, can I join you, boys?" Raph asked.

Mikey soon forgot about his jealousy and he was now willing to be fucked by his older brothers.

"Sure!" The younger turtles replied.

Raph knelt down and penetrated Mikey first. While thrusting, Leo entered Raph suddenly.

"What the fuck?!" Raph cried.

"Mind if we have an awesome foursome?" Leo asked.  
"Let's started the party!" Mikey cried.

The two older turtles started thrusting while the younger turtles moaned.  
"This is so good!" Donnie cried.

"Yeah!" Mikey replied.

As they are having a foursome party, they did various positions. The two younger turtles kissing while the older turtles licked their slits, Mikey grinding against Donnie while Leo fucked him in the ass and Raph doing the same to Leo, the two older turtles penetrating both of Mikey's holes, and so on. In the end, Mikey and Donnie received cum on their faces.

"BEST FOURSOME EVER!" Mikey shouted.

 **End.**


End file.
